


Man's Best Lover

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, As in Max makes Dox the dog fuck Bart, Bart's twelve, Beastiality perhaps, Big F, Bub Kink, Drugged Sex, I know how original, I think Dox is intelligent still tho, It's Bart/Max and Bart/Dox, Knotting, LMAO, Like really underage, Max doesn't fuck the dog, Max doesn't know that Dox is a sentient being, Oops, Or did I make that up in my brain, Other, Physically haha help me, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Underage Sex, Well Bart did make Dox smart and speak, Well Dox is kinda a human, When he ruled the universe, beastiality, but in a dog body?, eh, its official I hereby call it a "Bub kink", like again, so again, so...maybe beastiality, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: That was how Max liked his boys.Loose.And with the help of Dox, Bart would definitely loosen.---As in, Max makes the dog fuck Bart.Please check the tags before you read LMAO :)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Dox - Character, Bart Allen/Dox - Character/Max Mercury, Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury
Comments: 26
Kudos: 16





	Man's Best Lover

Max watched as Bart weakly twisted, the boy tied to his bed, little face pressed against his doggy sheets, and he relished in Bart's whimper, the drugged child's glazed eyes traveling the room.

"M-Max?"

Max shook his head, shaking himself out of it, and he grabbed another scoop of peanut butter, rubbing his covered fingers against Bart's tight, childish hole before he penetrated the small boy again with his fingers.

Tiny hips rabbited forward, but Max easily grabbed Bart's hip with his dry hand, easily grabbing more peanut butter and making sure to cover Bart's inner walls.

"Max, what– why–"

Max spread Bart's hole apart with his thumbs, and he sniffed it, scrunching his face in distaste at the overwhelming scent of peanut butter.  
Sure, it was distasteful to him, but to a dog....

"Dox, come!"

The Jack Russell Terrier hopped onto the bed, curiously sniffing his Master's slack face, and Bart groggily moaned, small hands curling into fists before all the fight left him, the tiny boy slumping onto the bed uselessly.

Max called Dox to him, and the dog's eyes perked up at the scent of Bart's hole, wagging his hips so hard that Max was afraid that he would sprain his tail.

Max grabbed the dog and held his collar tightly, allowing him a few licks at Bart's hole before he tugged him away, just to make sure the canine got a good want for the peanut butter. 

Max pushed Bart down, the small boy's hips pressing into the bed, and Dox shook with excitement in his arms, little doggy cock starting to loll from its protective sheath.

He was so glad that he refused to neuter the poor thing, only recently starting to appreciate the way Dox humped almost everything in sight when he was in his rut, and then he appreciated it more when he started wonder what it would be like to have Bart get fucked by the dog.

Bart, who was so small and thin and had only been touched by him. 

Max licked his lips, and he rubbed Bart's hole one last time before he let go of Dox, the small dog trembling with excitement at the prospect of a snack. 

"Good boy."

Max praised, watching as Dox licked Bart's hole, and the tiny boy whined, weakly shaking himself in his binds. 

He watched as Dox hungry licked at his Master's hole, making happy noises as his canine cock bounced in the air, Bart making small, wet moans as he was eaten out by his dog.

"Max, please, st-stop–!"

Bart's whimpers turned into high-pitched keens as Dox's tongue entered him, and Max pushed Bart further down into the bed, Dox humping the air as he unknowingly ate his Master out. 

The boy was now uselessly writhing, and Max cursed, standing up and digging into the nightstand for another dose of the drug. 

It was designed to make speedsters go limp, almost as a sort of tranquilizer, but this one allowed them to stay conscious, though their thoughts were greatly scrambled. 

"Good boy, Dox."

Max praised, and he shivered at the sight of the dog's long, thick tongue disappearing inside of Bart's little hole, the pink muscle eagerly twisting to lap at all of the peanut butter inside of his boy. 

Max fisted Bart's hair, pulling the weak boy up, and he injected the needle's contents into his boy's neck, making Bart cry out as more of the drugs coursed through him.

He dropped him, and Bart's head fell, too tired and weak and dazed to hold himself up.  
It melted his heart.

"Don't worry, Bub; Doxie and I have you."

Max soothed, and he listened to Bart uselessly babble for help as Dox licked inside of him, furry hips humping his thin, but muscular, thigh.

"That's a good boy, Bart. It's alright, stay still. Just let Dox over here take care of you, alright? He's been a very good boy, and you know that you have to reward animals, or else they won't listen to you."

Max watched Dox nuzzle harder into Bart, and he watched for a few more minutes until he flicked Bart's dick, the smaller boy whimpering uselessly as he struggled to get hard.

Max tugged Dox back after a few minutes, the dog whining, and he pressed Bart's hips further into the bed, spreading Bart's soft, muscular cheeks and exposing his open hole. 

Dox had unknowingly done a good job at preparing his boy, and Max guided Dox's cock into Bart's hole, the small boy weakly yelping at the intrusion before he settled, the drugs doing wonders to calm him down.

Almost immediately, Dox sprung into motion.  
Max watched as the dog immediately started thrusting, curling over Bart's slight back to truly mount him as his little doggy paws clutched at Bart's thin little chest, using him as leverage.

God, was his boy gorgeous. 

"N-No, no, stop, M-Max–"

"Shh, Shh. Let Dox take care of you, Bub."

Max soothed, petting Bart's sweaty back, and the small boy deliriously moaned, Dox's collar tags jingling as he humped into him, panting and making canine-like happy noises. 

Tiny hands fisted the sheets tightly, and Max started to stroke Bart's dick again, the small boy getting slightly hard after another few minutes.

God, he was still so young, and that was so delicious.

Max pulled his hand away, Bart's small body starting to jerk from the strength put into Dox's mindless thrusts, and he watched as Bart's tongue lolled out, the tiny boy panting as Dox huffed against him, the Jack Russell Terrier speeding slightly up.

Bart's dick was at his belly now, curving up with hesitant arousal, and Max unbuttoned his pants, grabbing his own, much larger cock and starting to jerk off at the sight, Dox still going at it before he stilled.

And suddenly, Bart started to cry.

"N-No, no, hurts! It hurts! STOP! STOP!"

Max tilted his head in surprise, and then it hit him.

Dox had knotted his boy.

"Good boy, Doxie."

Max moaned, and the dog's furry rump wriggled, making Bart sob, his little erection quickly deflating. 

Max mourned at the loss of the physical sight of his boy's pleasure, but that didn't matter as he lifted up one of Bart's legs to the side, a low moan leaving his lips as he saw Bart's tightly little hole stretched around Dox's knot, the dog panting happily as his mount was prodded.

"Jesus."

Dox wasn't a big dog, but then again, Bart was a tiny boy.  
Hell, one of Max's hands almost spanned the entire length of his torso. 

Max started to stroke himself rougher, and he reached out with his free hand to rub at where Dox was connected to his boy, Bart giving a whimper-y, tortured moan as Dox eagerly ground forward at the attention.

Max pet Dox's head before patting Bart's own, his mind racing with thoughts of buying knotted toys to put into Bart all day without the dog obstructing his view of his sweet little body, and Max licked his lips before he came with his own howl, painting Bart's thin back with his seed, the little knobs in the boy's spine covered in white. 

Dox immediately leaned forward to curiously lick it up, and Max winced, nudging the dog's face away to pet him.

Beneath them, Bart was still shaking, the drug still cycling through his body, and as soon as this dosage wore off, Max would give him another, and another, and another; until he could barely remember his own name over his need to be good and pliant.

That was how Max liked his boys.  
Loose.

And with the help of Dox, Bart's hole would definitely loosen.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this has become my cracky Bart/Max fics from hell war zone. Please drop a kudos to encourage my terrible hobby. I would also very much appreciate it if you checked out my other works! I would say thank you, but there's no hope left for me :)


End file.
